BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Ikatan diantara kita, tahta, takdir penuh darah dan air mata. Mana yang akan kau pilih, sayang? WARNING: genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER (PROLOG)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ friendship/ Familly/Drama/ Hurt/ AU

Slight: ItaHina

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

HYUUGA CLAN.

1\. Hyuuga Hiashi : (62th) Ketua clan Hyuuga

2\. Hyuuga Hinata : (Male, 22th) Pewaris utama clan Hyuuga

3\. Hyuuga Hanabi : (Male, 19th) adik Hinata

4\. Hyuuga Hizhazi : (58th) adik Hiashi

5\. Hyuuga Neji : (10th) Putra tunggal Hizhazi, pewaris ke dua clan Hyuuga

UCHIHA

1\. Uchiha Itachi : (Female, 20th) saudari kembar Sasuke, yatim piatu

2\. Uchiha Sasuke : (Female, 20th) saudari kembar Itachi, yatim piatu

OTHER CARACTER

1\. Haruno Sakura : Sahabat Sasuke

2\. Uzumaki Naruto : Sahabat Sasuke

3\. Deidara : Orang tua angkat, pemilik cafe tempat kembar Uchiha tinggal dan bekerja

4\. Mei Terumi : Kepala pelayan keluarga Hyuuga, pengasuh Hinata dan Hanabi.

.

#THE FIRST#

Hinata menangkupkan telapak tangannya. Hari ini salju turun lebih cepat dari perkiraan cuaca. Asap putih mengepul dari balik matel yang menutup hingga setengah wajah. Hinata harus bergegas pulang. Tadi ayahnya berkata kalau adiknya akan lahir ke dunia.

Hinata sesekali menengadah. Hatinya senang, namun juga cemas. Ia sempat mendengar cerita para pelayan di mansion Hyuuga. Ibunya terlalu lemah untuk bisa bertahan di persalinan ini. Cerita yang masih sempat ia dengar sebelum si galak Mei, pelayan sekaligus pengasuhnya , membekap telinga kecilnya dan menghardik para pelayan yang tengah bergosip.

"HUACHU!"

Hinata kecil mengelap ingusnya. Menjijikkan sekali. Ia akan jadi kakak, namun kadang ia juga merasa masih kekanakan. Hinata bertekat. Ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik.

"HUACHU!"

"Kau tak apa?"

Hinata menoleh. Mendapati seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya berdiri dengan tampang datar. Dia tampak aneh dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam, syal biru dan celana pendek selutut.

'Apa tidak dingin?' Batin Hinata.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya anak itu kembali.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, berbalik dan memutuskan mengacuhkan anak aneh dibelakangnya. Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi, anak itu menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Nada sok memerintah anak itu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Aku harus pulang. Adikku akan lahir."

Anak itu terdiam dan tampak berfikir.

"Kau kedinginan.." cicit anak itu.

Ia lalu mengambil syal dilehernya dan memindahkannya pada Hinata.

"HEI! Apa.."

"Kau bisa flu! Kau bilang ingin lihat adikmu lahir?"

Hinata pun diam menurut, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah.." Anak itu merapikan mantel dan syal Hinata, "kau lebih tampan sekarang.."

Hinata mengangguk mantap, lalu berbalik dan berlari.

Hinata menatap ujung syal biru yang hangat. Ada sulaman huruf U.S disana. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mengembalikan syalnya dan memberi hadian pada anak lelaki aneh namun baik yang baru saja ia temui.

.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Sasu Chaaaaan!"

Sosok anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu mendekati anak yang tadi membantu Hinata dengan wajah pias.

"Ita Nee.."

Jawaban kalem saudari kembarnya membuat Itachi mengeram gemas. Sasuke memang anak tomboy yang cuek dengan penampilan. Namun berdiri ditengah salju dengan jaket tipis dan celana pendek jelas tak lazim.

"Paman Dei bakal marah melihatmu seperti orang - orangan salju dipinggir jalan begini. Mana syalmu?"

"Aku kasih orang."

Itachi menepuk jidat. Ini sudah syal ke sembilan yang dibagi - bagikan Sasuke sejak salju turun dua hari yang lalu.

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!" Tangannya segera menarik Sasuke memasuki cafe kecil diseberang jalan.

"Nee chan.."

Itachi menoleh mendengar adik kembarnya memanggil.

"Aku paling sayang dengan Ita Nee Chan."

Itachi terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, berbalik dan memeluk adiknya erat.

"Nee Chan juga sayang Sasu Chan.." Bisik Itachi.

Kedua gadis kembar itu bergandengan pulang. Tanpa mereka sadari, bayangan hitam takdir yang akan membelenggu kisah hidup mereka perlahan bergerak mendekat, menguji kesetiaan dan tali persaudaraan.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ friendship/ Familly/Drama/ Hurt/ AU

Slight: SasuHina, ItaHina, ItaHizhazi

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Sasuke merasa akhir - akhir ini kakak kembarnya sering pulang larut malam. Bolos membantu paman Deidara di cafe. Barang mewahnya semakin banyak. Bahkan tak jarang Itachi pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Sasuke akan maju menjadi tameng bagi Itachi.

"Kumohon Sasu Chan.. Kekasihku mengajakku kencan."

Seperti ini contohnya.

Siang ini saat giliran shif jaga di cafe Deidara, Itachi justru tengah sibuk merengek sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Namun fokus Sasuke justru jatuh pada jam cartier yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kiri Itachi. Hubungan apa yang kini tengah Itachi rajut? Dan sekaya apa kekasih kakak kembarnya sampai begitu bisa memanjakan sang kakak?

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dalam - dalam. Dibandingkan iri, sebetulnya ia lebih merasa khawatir.

Melihat fokus adiknya pada benda ditangan, Itachi segera menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Sasu chan.. Kumohon gantikan aku sebentar saja."

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Inginnya ia tidak perduli, namun yang dia hadapi adalah kakak sendiri. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih diam daripada mengurusi masalah orang lain.

"Kau yang terbaik!"

Itachi memeluk erat Sasuke, mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu melesat pergi.

"Huff.. kemana lagi dia?"

Sosok gadis berambut gulali bersidekap disamping Sasuke. Wajahnya memberengut.

"Kakakmu akhir - akhir ini terlalu memanfaatkanmu, Sasu Chan. Tegurlah sesekali."

"Dia sudah banyak mengalah untukku, Sakura Chan. Biarkan sesekali ia bersenang - senang."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara lain menyahut. Dibelakang mereka, tampak Naruto mengenakan apron pink milik Sakura dan berlenggak lenggok meniru suara Sasuke.

"SHANAROOOOOOO!"

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

"Hinata Sama.. Hizhazi Sama.. Neji Sama.."

Satu - persatu karyawan Hyuuga corp menundukkan kepala melihat Direktur pemasaran dan para pewaris Hyuuga Clan datang berkunjung.

"Papa! Apa semua ini akan menjadi milikku?"

"Neji! Jaga ucapanmu!" Hizhazi berdehem dan menatap keponakannya dengan wajah sungkan, "Hinata, maafkan Neji, ia tidak memahami apa yang ia katakan."

Hinata tersenyum mahfum. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Neji yang mencebik karena bentakan ayahnya, "Paman, tenanglah.. Neji hanya anak - anak. Justru aku merasa bersyukur Neji memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Hyuuga corp milik keluarga Hyuuga. Milikku, Neji juga Hanabi.."

Melihat Hinata tak mempermasalahkan ulah putranya, Hizazhi menghela nafas lega.

"Aku bersyukur kau yang jadi pewaris utama Hyuuga, Hinata." Ucap Hizhazi tulus.

"Terima kasih, paman.. "

Pembicaraan mereka terputus saat ponsel Hizhazi berdering.

"Neji, pulanglah dengan Ko. Papa masih banyak urusan."

Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu hendak melayangkan protes namun urung saat Hinata berbisik ditelinganya.

"Benarkah?" Neji bersorak, "aku ikut Hinata Nii saja, Pa.."

Hizhazi menatap Neji ragu lalu berpaling pada Hinata, "Apa Neji tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, selama kami sama - sama makan es krim.. Baiklah.. Kami berangkat dulu paman."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku tertolong."

Hinata segera menggandeng sepupu kecilnya menjauh. Tanpa ia sadari raut wajah Hizhazi berubah.

"Aku bersyukur kaulah pewaris utama Hyuuga, Hinata. Karena kau begitu lemah."

Hizhazi menatap ponselnya yang kembali berdering dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Ya.. aku datang, Itachi sayang.."

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

Hizhazi dan Itachi bertemu saat Itachi melamar sebagai salah satu Office Girl di Hyuuga corp. Sasuke membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk mengambil kelas memasak, dan sebagai anak angkat ia jelas tidak ingin merepotkan Deidara. Itachi telah dewasa, dan ia juga sangat ingin membantu Sasuke meraih cita - cita sebagai koki terhebat di jepang.

Itachi selalu menyukai selera Hizhazi pada hotel tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu. Meski bukan resort milik Hyuuga, namun Hizhazi selalu meminta fasilitas president suit untuk mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu.

Seperti saat ini. Setelah bercinta, Hizhazi mengajak Itachi menikmati jacuzzi ditemani segelas anggur terbaik. Kemewahan yang tak pernah ia rasakan dalam kehidupan sederhananya bersama Deidara dan Sasuke. Dan semakin lama, Itachi semakin menikmati apa yang ia dapatkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Mata hitam Itachi mengerling, manatap sang kekasih yang masih setia memejamkan mata, menikmati pijatan air hangat yang lembut membelai punggungnya.

"Hizhazi san.."

"Hn.."

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku? Anak ini akan semakin tumbuh besar. Kau tentu tak ingin jadi masalah, kan?"

Hizhazi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Itachi tajam. Selama ini, Hizhazi adalah pria superior. Ia tak pernah ditekan. Apa lagi diancam.

"Aku sudah menikah, Itachi. Ku harap kau tidak amnesia dan melupakan hal itu. Lagipula aku juga tak sudi menikahi perempuan murahan."

"HIZHAZI!"

"Maaf, Uchiha.. Kukira aturan main kita selama ini cukup jelas. Aku menyewamu sebegai partner diatas ranjang."

"Tapi itu tidak termasuk dengan kehamilanku!"

Hizhazi tersenyum meremehkan. Tubuhnya beringsut maju dan menekan tubuh kurus Itachi.

"Siapa yang melubangi ujung pengaman setiap kali kita bercinta?" Hizhazi meyipitkan mata, "jangan kira aku tak tahu, Itachi."

Mata Itachi terbelalak. Triknya telah ketahuan.

"Katakan saja pada media kalau kau mau! Kita lihat, mana yang akan dipercaya? Hyuuga Hizhazi yang terhormat? Atau pelacur kecil sepertimu?"

Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar setelah Itachi melempar gelas Champange ditangannya ke arah Hizhazi. Gelas itu hancur berkeping menghantam pilar, seperti halnya harga diri Itachi saat ini.

"Bersikaplah bijak, Uchiha.."

Hizhazi menyudahi berendamnya. Mengenakan mantel mandi, ia bergerak kearah meja dan menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu kembali mendatangi Itachi yang masih terpaku didalam jacuzzi. Tangannya mencengkram pipi Itachi dengan kasar dan melumat bibir gadis malang itu.

"Aku siapkan sejumlah uang. Aborsi dan menghilanglah dari hidupku, sayang"

Air mata turun membasahi pipi Itachi. Matanya menyalangkan amarah dan kesumat. Masa depan yang ia impikan hancur begitu saja.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

Hinata ingin menggosok matanya yang perih terkena air soda. Namun seseorang menahan tangannya. Terdengar suara panik Neji. Anak itu begitu ketakutan melihat Hinata kesakitan. Ia merasa bersalah karena tanpa sengaja membuka kaleng soda yang jatuh hingga isinya menyembur ke arah Hinata.

"Tenanglah.. Kakakmu akan baik - baik saja."

Suara tegas terdengar dari sosok perempuan yang kini berusaha menenangkan Neji dan menahan tangannya.

"Kau, Ikut aku!"

Sosok itu menggandeng Hinata masuk kedalam toilet dan membantu membasuh wajahnya. Hinata tidak mengenali wajah perempuan itu karena matanya terasa pedih dan buram. Namun ia mengetahui namanya dari nametag yang terlihat samar.

"Terima kasih, Itachi San.."

Sosok itu terdiam sejenak lalu bersuara membalas ucapannya.

"Hn.."

Sepasang tangan perempuan itu dengan lembut membantu Hinata menekan - nekan handuk untuk menghilangkan sisa air. Mata Hinata terpejam, menikmati aroma buah dan kue yang menguar dari tangan Itachi. Mengingatkannya pada sosok mendiang ibu yang telah meninggalkannya sesaat setelah melahirkan Hanabi. Bau istri dan ibu yang baik.

Seketika itulah Hinata yakin ia telah jatuh hati.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

"Jadi mana pria tampan itu, Sasuke?"

Sakura merangsek mendekati Sasuke yang tengah mengelap sisa Soda di meja.

"Apa?"

"Pria bermata bulan yang baru kau tolong tadi.."

Sakura memperlihatkan ponsel ditangannya. Gambar Sasuke tengah mengelap wajah Hinata terpampang disana.

"Kalian bertingkah seperti pengantin baru."

"HENTIKAN!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar Sasuke membentaknya, namun setelahnya gadis itu terkikik geli dan segera mengambil kain lap untuk membantu sang sahabat.

"Dasar tsundere.." goda Sakura tak tahan melihat wajah salah tingkah dengan semburat merah didepannya.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Itachi menangis. Bahkan saat pemakaman kedua orang tua mereka, Itachi tampil sebagai sosok kuat berbalut tubuh mungilnya.

Saat mereka beranjak remaja, Itachi selalu bersikap dewasa. Walau seusia, Itachi tumbuh dalam bingkai kekaguman Sasuke. Itachi memutuskan berhenti sekolah saat Sasuke mengungkapkan keinginannya mengambil kelas memasak. Ia memutuskan mengambil ekstra kerja demi membantu biaya sekolah Sasuke. Tidak, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah Itachi lakukan. Ia sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Itachi. Namun dibalik sikap ramah dan ceria, Itachi sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia. Walau pada akhirnya, mungkin jalan yang ditempuh Itachi salah dan tak bisa Sasuke bayangkan.

Dan disaat Sasuke merasakan perasaan tak nyaman dalam hati, ia menemukan kembarannya dikamar, duduk memeluk lutut. Menangis dalam diam.

#TBC

Hai.. Hitora disini.. terima kasih teman2 selalu mau mampir membaca Sasuhina buatan Hitora. Sebetulnya banyak sekali fik buatan Hitora yang menukar gender Sasuke dan Hinata. Bukan karena apa - apa, tapi kebetulan karakternya memang pas bila posisinya terbalik. Seperti di fik ini aku butuh karakter cowok lembut vs cewek tsundere. Hihihihihi..

Setelah ini project selanjutnya pingin remake fik 'Another' atau 'Unchained melody', bagi yang dulu mengikuti 2 cerita Hitora diatas di SHL FB mungkin akan bilang kalau fiknya super beda. Ya iyalah.. soalnya aku kehilangan semua data fikq jadi harus memulai semua dari awal. Hiks.

Sekali lagi Hitora ucapkan terima kasih sudah mampir, ripyu, tag dan love.

Ketjup penuh cinta, Hitora.


	3. Chapter 3

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER (Chap. 3)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina Always

Rating: T

Tags : Romance/ Drama

Desclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to mr. Masashi Kisihimoto san

Side story of Sasusaku and Naruhina with end game Sasuhina. Just please.. enjoy the story it self.

So.. Happy reading minna

###############################################################################

Pagi ini café Deidara lebih ramai dari pada biasanya. Sayangnya ini adalah jenis keramaian yang dibenci oleh Deidara. Pria kemayu dengan rambut pirang panjang itu tampak menyilangkan tangan dan menggigiti kukunya tanda ia tengah gelisah luar biasa. Sesekali pandangannya melirik pada sosok pria tua yang kini duduk dengan sabar di sofa kantor miliknya. Pria itu tampak tenang menghirup gelas ocha ditangan, seolah kumpulan wartawan diluaran sana seperti nyamuk yang akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Hyuuha Hiashi Sama." Deidara memecah kesunyian lalu menyusul duduk dihadapan tamunya, "apakah benar yang anda ucapkan barusan?"

Hiashi berdehem. Mengulang kalimat itu bukan sifat seorang professional dalam dunia kerja. Namun berhubung ini bukan masalah pekerjaan. Lebih tepatnya masalah putranya, maka ia lebih memilih bersabar.

"Saya kemari ingin melamar salah satu dari putri angkat anda sebagai menantu, Deidara san."

"I.. Itu saya sudah dengar, Hyuuga Sama."

Kini Hiashi mengerutkan kening bingung, "Lalu?"

"Kapan mereka bertemu? Bagaimana bisa tahu tentang putri saya? Kemudian.." Deidara meremas telapak tangannya yang mendingin, "apa tidak salah?"

Walau berparas rupawan namun jika dibandinggan dengan putra sekelas Hyuuga, putri – putrinya hanyalah gadis yatim piatu miskin yang pantas dicela.

"Tidak salah? Tidak salah untuk apa?" Hiashi tersenyum. Ia mulai memahami kegundahan pria cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Dei San. Boleh saya memanggil begitu? Mengingat kita akan berbesan."

Deidara mengangguk kaku.

"Putra sulung saya, Hinata. Ia adalah anak yang sangat sederhana." Hiashi kembali menyeruput ocha ditangannya sebelum kemudian meletakkannya dengan hati – hati diatas meja, " begitu sederhana hingga apa yang ia fikirkan akan selalu tampak dalam kesehariannya. Satu bulan ini ia tidak terlalu fokus saat belajar ataupun bekerja. Dan sebagai orang yang selalu ada disampingnya, saya tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada putra saya."

Hiashi tersenyum lembut. Mengingat tingkah Hinata seolah mengingatkannya pada cinta semasa muda.

"Saya bukan ayah yang sempurna. Namun saya ingin anak saya bahagia. Uang bukan jaminan kebahagiaan. Anda pasti paham akan hal tersebut, Dai San. Karena itu, selama putra saya bahagia, dan gadis yang ia sukai baik dan setia, saya akan mengizinkannya."

"Tapi.. Itachi.." Deidara melirih. Seolah ingin kembali menelan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Itachi?" Tanya Hiashi.

Deidara terdiam sesaat, mana berani ia mengatakan saat itu yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Kredibilitas cafenya jelas dipertaruhkan. Deidara tersenyum kikuk. Mungkin Itachi juga tidak masalah, toh belum tentu Itachi mau bersama Hinata karena seingat Deidara, Itachi sudah punya pacar. Dan Sasuke? Mengingat tingkahnya selama ini, kemungkinan mereka saling suka juga sangat kecil.

"Ti.. Tidak tuan.. Aku hanya masih tidak menyangka putriku kini sudah dewasa. Bahkan sudah ada yang datang melamar. Betapa beruntungnya dia."

Hiashi terkekeh mendengar penuturan Deidara. Ternyata walau anak angkat, Deidara menyayangi putrinya. Dan keraguannya selama ini tak lebih dari rasa khawatir seorang ayah.

Yah.. Mungkin kurang lebih begitu.

Deidara menatap Hiashi dengan canggung. Itachi sialan, rutuknya setengah mati.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER (BEBERAPA JAM SEBELUMNYA)

.

.

PLAK!

Deidara murka. Belum selesai masalah satu, sekarang muncul masalah yang lain lagi. Gelap mata, tangannya terus melayang kearah pipi Itachi.

"Paman, Kumohon. Hentikan!"

Sasuke berlari menghalangi tangan Deidara hingga tamparan terakhir melayang mengenai pipi Sasuke. Sakura memekik histeris sementara Naruto berlari menyongsong tubuh Sasuke yang limbung.

Deidara menatap tangan kanannya yang gemetar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bertindak nekat.

"Tch!"

Deidara menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa. Matanya menatap nanar kearah Sasuke yang mulai siuman dipelukan Naruto. Kemudian matanya beralih, menatap sengit ke arah Itachi. Harusnya tadi ia jujur saja pada Hiashi. Menyerahkan Sasuke, dan kini tinggal mengurusi Itachi.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga pada keluarga Hyuuga kejadian yang sebenarnya." Perintah Deidara.

Tubuh gemetar Itachi bergerak perlahan. Bersujud dihadapan pria yang selama ini telah membesarkannya.

"Aku tidak berani, Paman. Aku tidak bisa." Suaranya gemetar antara menahan sakit akibat pukulan Deidara dan menahan tangis, "aku butuh nama untuk melindungi anak dalam perutku saat ini."

"BAGAIMANA JIKA MEREKA TAHU SAAT ITU YANG BERSAMA HINATA ADALAH SASUKE! BUKANNYA KAU! BAGAIMANA JUGA JIKA MEREKA TAHU KAU BAHKAN SUDAH MENGANDUNG ANAK YANG TIDAK JELAS SIAPA BAPAKNYA!" Semprot Deidara, "Jadi sekarang katakan kebenarannya padaku saat ini, Itachi. Siapa – ayah – janin – dalam – kandunganmu!"

Alih – alih menjawab, Itachi justru semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Deidara kembali murka.

"APA MAUMU ITACHI! KAU TELAH MELAKUKAN PERBUATAN TERCELA ATAS KESADARANMU SENDIRI, DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENYERET KEBAHAGIAAN ADIKMU?"

"Paman.."

"Tch!"

Deidara memalingkan muka saat melihat Sasuke bersimpuh disamping kakaknya. Ia sudah menduga apa yang akan diucapkan anak itu. Karena itu ia segera mengangkat tangan. Mengakhiri percakapan yang menyesakkan ini.

"Te.. Terima kasih, Paman!" Itachi segera kembali bersujud, lalu segera berbalik dan bersujud kepada Sasuke, "terima kasih Sasuke Chan! Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu seumur hidup! Aku akan selalu mengingat ini. Kamu.. kamu boleh ikut denganku tinggal di manshion Hyuuga. Kamu juga boleh menikmati kemewahan yang aku terima. Aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu. Aku jug.."

Itachi terdiam saat Sasuke tiba – tiba menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sas..Sasuke.."

"Kakak, tidak perlu sungkan. Selama ini kakak sudah baik padaku." Sasuke tersenyum sedih, "sekarang mungkin saatnya kakak memikirkan kebahagiaan kakak sendiri."

Air mata itachi kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tangannya yang semula terkulai diam mulai bergerak memeluk Sasuke erat.

Dua bersaudara itu kini menangis bersama.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian akan tinggal disini." Hiashi menunjukkan sebuah dua kamar dilantai satu dan dua. "Kau ingin yang mana Itachi? Atau kau ingin sekamar dengan adikmu?" tawar Hiashi.

Sasuke membungkuk sopan, "Hyuuga Sama, kakakku akan segera menikah. Mungkin nanti sesekali tuan muda Hinata ingin mengunjungi kakak. Rasanya tentu tidak nyaman jika saya mengganggu disana."

"Sasuke Chan, kau tidak perlu sungkan. Aku belum menikah dengan tuan muda Hinata." Sanggah Itachi gemas.

Hyuuga Hiashi terkekeh. Membuat kedua bersaudara itu menatapnya bingung.

"Rumah ini, setelah istriku meninggal, lama sekali tidak ada perempuannya. Yang ada hanya tinggal sekumpulan pria." Tangannya lalu bergerak naik mengusap kedua puncak kepala yang kontras dengan warna miliknya, "Hinata akan pulang nanti saat makan malam. Semoga kalian betah disini."

Sasuke dan Itachi segera memberesi barang mereka dikamar. Sasuke menempati lantai satu, sedangkan Itachi memilih dilantai dua.

"Kakak, mau ku bantu?" Sasuke mengintip dari balik pintu.

Itachi tersenyum lalu menepuk kasur, "Duduklah disini..".

Sasuke menurut dan duduk disamping kakaknya. Matanya berbinar saat sang kakak mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas miliknya. Sekotak Onigiri tuna kering dan irisan tomat kesukaannya.

"Jangan dihabiskan. Nanti kita masih makan malam."

Peringatan Itachi hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Sasuke.

"Nona Itachi, nona Sasuke.."

Seorang Maid datang membuyarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Tuan besar menunggu dibawah."

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

"Duduklah dulu, kita akan menunggu Hinata dan Hanabi pulang."

"Oh, Hanabi adalah putra keduaku." Lanjut Hiashi tersenyum saat Itachi dan Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara beberapa lelaki memasuki ruang makan. Kedua Uchiha yang ada diruangan seketika menegang. Ini adalah untuk kali pertama Hinata akan melihat mereka berdua.

Hinata yang pertama kali muncul dan disusul dengan Hanabi. Tatapan sepasang mutiara yang teduh dan senyum lembut yang terpasang diwajah sang sulung Hyuuga sontak membuat Uchiha bersaudara jatuh dalam pesona. Terutama Sasuke. Walau Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, namun baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata secara jelas. Eksekutif muda yang tampan, berwibawa namun terkesan ramah dan penyayang.

"Maaf lama menunggu.." Ucap Hinata tulus, "ayah.. apakah mereka?"

"Tidak sopan sekali." Kalimat itu muncul dari pemuda yang berdiri disamping Hinata., "lihat, kak! Kedua perempuan itu berliur seolah kakak ini makanan yang lezat."

"Hanabi!" Tegur Hiashi, "Perempuan yang kau tunjuk ini adalah calon iparmu dan adiknya. Bersikaplah sopan."

Hiashi menghela nafas berat. Kedua wajah putranya ini mirip, namun sifatnya bertolak belakang. Ia sudah angkat tangan mengatasi putra keduanya yang memang terkenal ceplas – ceplos dan bermulut tajam, tapi ia tidak ingin kedua gadis yang saat ini ada bersama mereka menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Nah, Hinata. Duduklah disamping Itachi." Perintah Hiashi

Hanabi tersenyum jahil dan menggoda sang kakak, "Kau tahu kan yang mana Itachi?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Saat itu yang ia lihat hanya tag nama saja. Oh, dan aroma kue yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan tiba – tiba ia memeluk Itachi untuk memastikan. Bisa – bisa ia akan dianggap pervert oleh calon istrinya.

Melihat Hinata kebingungan, Itachi segera bangun dari tempat duduk dan member salam, "Selamat malam, Hinata san. Saya Uchiha Itachi."

Hanabi terbahak saat melihat wajah Hinata yang seketika memerah. Ia memang bukan orang yang percaya ungkapan love at the first sight. Lebih – lebih kakaknya ini jatuh cinta karena aroma tubuh alias feromon perempuannya. Maka ketika pertama kali Hinata bercerita didepan dirinya dan Ayah mereka tentang Itachi, ia hanya memasang wajah muak dan memutar bola mata.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." Hiashi menengahi putra – putranya, "ayo kita mulai makan."

"Tuan." Seorang buttler menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, "tuan Hizashi datang."

PRANG!

Semua mata melihat kearah Itachi yang Nampak pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Maaf Hinata Sama. Tangan saya tidak dengaja menyenggol gelas." Itachi berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, "akan saya ganti.."

"Jangan salah paham.. kami hanya khawatir Itachi terluka." Hiashi tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Pelayan, tolong ganti gelas di meja nona Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk patuh. Namun tubuhnya kembali membeku saat melihat Hizashi datang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundang kembaranmu ini saat penyambutan calon menantu keponakan? Apa aku sudah tidak dianggap, uh?"

Hizashi tertawa terbahak. Segera ia menyambut pelukan saudara kembarnya. Matanya kemudian melirik kearah Itachi dan Sasuke lalu tersenyum culas.

"Kau pandai sekali memilih, ya?" Katanya kemudian sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

Kedua pria paruh yang ada diruangan itu kemudian tertawa bersama sementara Itachi semakin menunduk dan meremas roknya kuat – kuat. Ia tahu, ucapan Hizashi barusan ditujukan untuk menyindirnya.

"Kak?"

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati tampang cemas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Bisik Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng perlahan dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya gugup."

Sasuke tersenyum maklum. Pandangannya lalu beralih kearah Hinata. Mungkin kakaknya gugup karena bertemu dengan Hinata. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu memang sangat mengesankan. Tiba – tiba onyx hitam miliknya bertemu dengan mutiara milik Hinata. Pandangan mereka saling mengunci sesaat.

"Sasuke?"

Seolah tersadar, Sasuke segara berbalik kesampin dan menatap Itachi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hinata tampan, ya?" Kata Itachi.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah pada sang kakak.

"Hn." Gumamnya disertai anggukan kecil.

Itachi menatap Hinata sekilas lalu kembali manatap Sasuke. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke.

"Tapi ingatlah. Ia sekarang sudah menjadi milikku, Sa-su-ke-Chan."

Iris Sasuke membesar. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar kalimat Itachi. Selama mereka bersama, baru kali ini ia mendengar Itachi berbicara dengannya dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

"Bagus." Itachi tersenyum pada sang adik, "Sekarang tersenyum dan bersikaplah sewajarnya."

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu kembali menekuri hidangan didepan mereka dalam diam. Tanpa mereka sadari diseberang meja sepasang mata mengawasi dengan seksama interaksi keduanya. Senyum culas pun mengembang.

"Wah.. Wah.. Nampaknya segalanya berkembang dengan menarik disini."

#Bersambung

Dan Holla.. Hitora nongol kembali. Hehehehehe.. kali ini dengan blue house with purple flower. Bagaimana tanggapan reader san dengan kisah ini? Semoga tetap memuaskan reader san sekalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mendukung dengan membaca, ripyu, follow dan like cerita buatan Hitora. Dukungan kalian adalah sumber semangatku. Luv yu by Hitora


	4. Chapter 4

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER (Chap. 4)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina Always

Rating: T

Tags : Romance/ Drama

Desclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to mr. Masashi Kisihimoto san

Side story of Sasusaku and Naruhina with end game Sasuhina. Just please.. enjoy the story it self.

So.. Happy reading minna

###############################################################################

Dua orang pria dengan wajah serupa duduk berhadapan. Wajah mereka nampak tegang. Dinginnya pendingin ruangan masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan aura yang terpancar dari keduanya.

"Sa.. Saya permisi dulu.."

Yamanaka Ino, sekretaris Hiashi, bergerak mundur. Memilih keluar dari ruangan sang bos yang seolah seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak. Belum sempat ia melangkah, Hiashi kembali menyebut namanya.

"Tolong panggilkan Danzo dan Shizune.." Kata Hiashi sambil menatap dingin kearah Hizashi, "Suruh Shizune membawa laporan keuangan dan asset perusahaan selama 5 tahun ini."

Hiashi berdiri berjalan melewati saudara kembarnya. Raut kekecewaan terpampang jelas, tidak bisa ia tutupi dari wajahnya.

"Dan pastikan Shizune merinci.. hingga per-Yen-nya.."

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

"Hanya dengan beberapa bulan ada dirimu di rumah, tempat ini menjadi semakin asri."

Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati Hinata sudah berdiri menjulang disampingnya.

"Hyuuga Sama!" Sasuke segera mengemasi perlengkapan berkebunnya dan menepuk ujung celana jeansnya yang belepotan tanah, "Uh, anda sudah pulang."

"Hei! Hei! Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Bukan menyuruhmu berhenti berkebun!" Hinata mencoba mencegah Sasuke memberesi peralatannya. Merasa dicueki, Hinata mencekal tangan kanan Sasuke dan menarik gadis itu berdiri dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Tubuh keduanya saling bertubrukan. Mata Sasuke membola saat menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat dengan dada Hinata. Tangan pemuda itu bahkan sudah bertengger apik dipinggang ramping Sasuke. Merasa interaksi mereka saat ini begitu berbahaya, Sasuke segera beringsut mundur, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh lengan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Sama..", Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengucapkan protes, namun yang dia dapati hanya perangkap indah sewarna rembulan tengah menatapnya intens

Hinata selalu merasakan rindu saat melihat mata Sasuke. Entah mengapa, pada gadis ini ia merasa seolah memiliki ketertarikan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan oleh nalar fikirnya. Kadang ia meragu, bagaimana bisa ia mencium aroma masakan rumahan yang ia temui saat kali pertama bersua dengan Itachi di kafe pada diri Sasuke?

"Hyuuga Sama!"

Kali ini Sasuke berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke.." Hinata berdehem, berusaha mengurai suasana canggung diantara mereka. "Dimana kakakmu?"

"kakak sedang berbelanja ke Mall." Jawab Sasuke tak acuh dan kembali memberesi peralatan berkebunnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

Pertanyaan Hinata barusan membuat Sasuke sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Karena tidak ingin." Ucapnya sambil kembali memberesi perkakas.

"Hei.." Hinata kembali menarik Sasuke menghadap padanya. Lama – lama ia merasa jengah dicueki Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap malas kearah Hinata.

"A.. Ano.." Semburat merah merambah pipi Hinata, "Katakan apa kesukaan Itachi?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan kemudian membalikkan badan menghadap kearah deretan pot – pot miliknya. Menatap sendu deretan bunga yang ia tanam. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa iri. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa cemburu. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin berteriak pada Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa ia-lah gadis yang seharusnya ada disamping Hinata.

"Steak."

"Uh?" Hinata mendekat karena Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas, "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap kearah Hinata, "Ajaklah dia makan Steak di Ikinari Steak di Shinjuku. Ia akan sangat menyukainya."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan seksama, "Ah.. Begitu ya?" Senyum lembut mengembang dari bibir Hinata. Menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang menyilaukan mata, "aku mengerti.. Terima kasih, Sasu Chan."

Dan jantung Sasuke seolah teremas ketika ia melihat Hinata meninggalkannya dengan senyum ceria mengembang diwajahnya. Saat ia hendak berbalik untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, ia mendengar Hinata kembali memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kumohon, Sasu Chan! Biasakan dirimu dengan memanggilku kakak seperti Hanabi. Awas, kalau nanti kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyuuga Sama!"

Hinata tertawa lembut dan melambaikan tangan sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik pergi. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dengan air mata yang meleleh perlahan membasahi pipi.

.

.

BLUE HOUSE WITH PURPLE FLOWER

.

.

Itachi membuang sembarangan belanjaannya saat memasuki kamar. Produk – produk Street style at Paris Fashion Week memenuhi ranjangnya. Ia lalu duduk diranjang. Mengambil tas berisi kotak sepatu dan mencobanya. Berlenggak lenggok seperti model Paris lalu tertawa bahagia melihat panampakannya dikaca. Lalu ia mengambil tas yang lain. Mengambil sweater lady killer warna hitam yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Kembali ia tertawa puas. Namun tawanya terhenti saat pandangan matanya terarah dibagian perut. Wajahnya kembali muram.

Sampai kapan ia bisa menutupi kehamilannya dan memanipulasi Hinata hingga ia mau mengakui anak ini sebagai anaknya?

Merasa frustrasi, Itachi hampir saja melempar kaca dengan sepatu barunya jika saja ia tidak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi?"

"Se.. Sebentar!"

Itachi mengenal suara lembut Hinata. Segera ia mengganti bajunya dengan terusan longgar lalu bergegas membuka pintu. Sebisa mungkin ia mengembangkan senyum bahagia saat melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau.. Sedang sibuk?" Hinata melihat tumpukan belanjaan Itachi.

Merasa Hinata melihat isi kamarnya, Itachi segera melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, Hinata San? Apa anda perlu sesuatu?"

Hinata mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku ingin makan Steak.. Kau tahu. Katanya di Shinjuku ada restoran steak enak."

Itachi berjingkat senang lalu mencium pipi Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kesukaanku?" tanyanya riang.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sasuke. Tadi kami ngobrol dan ia menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu."

Mendengar nama adiknya dan kata cerita, Itachi segera memasang sikap waspada.

"Cerita?"

"Uhm.. Ia bilang kau suka sekali Steak di Ikinari Shinjuku. Dan kau akan sangat gembira jika aku mengajakmu kesana. Tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke setelah ini. Aku berhutang banyak padanya." Hinata tertawa senang mendapat pelukan dari Itachi.

"Hmm.. Ya.. " Itachi tersenyum culas dalam pelukan Hinata,"sepertinya memang harus begitu."

#Bersambung..

Holla.. hehehehehe.. maaf lamaaaaa banget update. Masih mengumpulkan ide (minta digeplak karena alasan terus). Baydeway blue house ini setelah aku baca ulang kembali kerangkanya, mungkin harusnya masuk rate M. wakakakakaka.. fik ini kalau menurut kerangkanyanya juga akan sangat panjang. Jadi mohon bersabar membacanya yaaaaa.. I love youuuuu.. muach!


End file.
